1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to motor vehicle door attachment systems, and more particularly to attachment system that allow the door to be easily removed from the motor vehicle after an accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year there are approximately 42,000 crash deaths. Half of the victims die without even being transported to a medical treatment facility! There are 250,000 life threatening injuries, 500,000 hospitalizations, 2,000,000 disabled by injuries and 4,000,000 emergency department visits occur that are due to motor vehicle related accidents. In America alone, excluding Europe and other countries, nearly 17 million crashes that involve 27 million vehicles occur yearly. Motor vehicle accidents injuries result in about $100 billion in economic cost. $350 billion is the cost to the national economy that also includes value for pain and suffering of people involved.
After a motor vehicle accident, it is important to remove the injured driver and passengers from the motor vehicle very quickly and without causing further injury.
The life threatening injuries that result from serious crashes in the US each year are: 70,000 Brain injuries, 4,400 Neck and Spinal Cord injuries, 80,000 Chest and abdominal injuries that include Heart, Lungs, Spleen, Liver and Kidneys. 18,000 Hip and Pelvic Injuries, 35,000 Leg, Ankle and Foot injuries.
In many other countries, due to road infrastructure limitations and uncontrolled traffic mix, there are considerably higher rates of crash injury/fatality involvements as compared to U.S. rates. Therefore, this invention has a global applicability as an improved safety measure for various motor vehicle emergency conditions.
Structural damage makes the access to the injured very difficult for the rescue personnel and often requires heavy duty forced entry and rescue spreading devices for moving and cutting of the damaged motor vehicle parts. Such a process of cutting and spreading rescue means is time consuming and entails additional dangers for the injured. Whereas, often the injured within a motor vehicle must be rescued with utmost care, for example in the case of neck injuries—the injured must be moved slowly only by medical experts—that may involve two rescuers working on one injured person, who therefore would need extra room to make the special maneuvers successfully. Otherwise, the injured can be paralyzed for life.
These safety hazards that occur after accidents, have created a need for an emergency vehicle exit apparatus to automatically enable the vehicle doors to be detached from being jammed in the deformed motor vehicle body. Even if doors can be opened, it is still better to have the extra room for faster rescue operations. Even if the doors open after an accident, doors can still be obstacles against effective rescue operations, if doors remain attached to the damaged motor vehicle. In two door motor vehicles, the ability to remove the doors becomes even more critical for the rescue operations.
In view of the disadvantages of the prior art types of rescue equipment and methods that are mostly devices applied externally, as forced entry devices, heavy duty hydraulic forced entry-spreading devices, there is a need for a motor vehicle accident rescue system that saves time in the efforts of rescue operations and is part of the vehicle.
This system can be built by original equipment manufacturer for new vehicles at factory and may also retrofit older vehicles with some considerable auto mechanics work by licensed auto mechanics.
Former motor vehicle hinge and door systems do not have a fast and reactive removal mechanism for after accident emergency conditions that achieves a swift separation of doors. A search in this field indicated that there is no prior art directly germane to the present invention.